1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus and, more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having a shortened manufacturing time.
2. Related Art
A plasma display apparatus is a flat display apparatus for displaying an image using a gas discharge phenomenon. The plasma display apparatus is excellent in terms of display Is capacity, brightness, contrast, image sticking, and view angle, etc., and is characterized by small thickness and a large-sized screen. Therefore, the plasma display apparatus has been in the spotlight as a replacement for the conventional cathode-ray tube display apparatus.
The general plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel for displaying an image, a chassis base, and circuits for driving the plasma display panel. Furthermore, thermal conductive sheets are arranged between the plasma display panel and the chassis base and perform a function of transferring heat generated in the plasma display panel to the chassis base.
The thermal conductive sheets are arranged on the back surface of the plasma display panel, and double sided adhesive tapes are placed at portions between outer portions of the thermal conductive sheets. In this respect, double sided adhesive tapes perform the function of fixing the plasma display panel to the chassis base. However, such a structure using thermal conductive sheets requires a lot of working time in attaching the thermal conductive sheets to the plasma display panel, thus resulting in a disadvantage with respect to mass production.